


I Wish It Was A Flour Factory

by Hazelnut_Nala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Kinda, Lance swearing a lot, M/M, Mild Blood, Older Characters, Smut, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnut_Nala/pseuds/Hazelnut_Nala
Summary: Lance find himself in a rather complicated situation...Really, it should have been a nice night out, nothing more, nothing less. He might have even gotten lucky with this hot dude if shit hadn't hit the fan.And it seems that with Lance, shit always hit the fan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So here is a very self indulgent "short" fanfiction. It started out as what I thought would be a 2k one shot... and ended up being 6k instead so...
> 
> This is not beta'ed as I usually do, so it might be a little off at some place, and I'm sure even though I did my best there must be a lot of mistakes (English isn't my first language).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

What the fuck.  
What the _fuck_.  
What the FUCK.  
WHAT THE FUCK.  
  
How in hell does this happen. What did I do to god? What did I do to the universe?  
  
Maybe it was this one time this old lady in the subway asked me if she was in the right direction and I said yes but it was false. But I swear I didn’t do it on purpose! I really thought she was in the right direction. I still think of her sometimes. Where did I send her? Where is she now?  Maybe she had an important appointment and she missed it because of me. What is she doing now? Is she thinking of this man who sent her in the wrong direction? I’m sorry, I was just caught buy surprise by the question and panicked and didn’t think before answering yes!  
  
Or maybe it was the time I accidentally broke my neighbor swing. I didn’t do it on purpose too! They were gone and I just wanted to feel like a young innocent kid again for a few minutes! I didn’t know my adult weight would break the whole damn thing! And I’m sorry I didn’t say it was me but said I saw some kids run away when I heard the sound of something breaking.  
And I’m sorry they caught a kid and blamed everything on him even though he didn’t do shit and I was the one who broke the swing. I’m sorry the kids parent grounded him. To be fair I did see the same kid throwing rocks at birds so, karma.  
But, I’m sorry Ms Oliver it was me who broke the swing! My fat ass broke the swing! I just wanted to feel young again!  
  
I swear, to god, to anyone willing to listen. I will never do anything wrong ever in my entire life!  
I swear so please please please.  
  
Get me out of this.  
  
  
I looked around the room, trying not to cry.  
I mean, it would be pretty pathetic seeing a grown man cry no? I was twenty-seven for fuck sake. Twenty-seven years old man don’t cry in public.  
But I was so fucking scared. No scared couldn’t even begin to describe the horrible feeling that I had in my stomach. I didn’t know if I wanted to barf, cry or just laugh because apparently the universe was done with me and I was going to die today.  
I was terrified. I was sweating profusely, if they asked me to lift my arms they will probably see the dark wet spot under them, making my situation even worse. Honestly I didn’t know what would be the last blow, the situation or the humiliation of them seeing my sweat aureole.  
  
Probably the guns.  
  
Yes, they will probably be the last blow.  
Haha, the last blow you get it? They’ll blow my stupid self. Blow my stupid head. Blow my beautiful stupid head.  
I knew I was starting to loose it when I almost laughed at this stupid stupid joke.  
How fucking dumb can you get Lance? You’re one step away from death and you still make stupid jokes.  
  
I swear to god, if you get me out of tis I will never ever do a stupid joke ever. I’ll do clever ones like Pidge.  
  
Oh Pidge. My dear dear friend. My sweet innocent child. I knew she hated it when I called her a child. But she was so small.  
And so deadly. For a short person she could throw some mean punch. Even Hunk doesn’t want to wrestle with her.  
  
Oh Hunk. My best friend. What will you do without me? What will you become? With who will you eat industrial meat loaf directly out of the box with wine and bitch about people? Will you replace me? With someone who doesn’t finish the wine bottle every time? Someone who doesn’t get drunk and start strip-teasing on the table?  
  
I swear, if I get out of here, I will never call Pidge small again. And I will never finish the wine bottle and strip-teas again.  
  
I could now feel tears behind my eyes. I had done a 180° turn with my emotion. Is that what girls felt like when they were on their period? That plus the horniness? Maybe I could ask Pidge. If I get out of there, and I Pidge didn’t kill me first I could ask her.  
  
Thank god I wasn’t horny. It was the last thing I could ask for in this situation.  
  
I looked around the room again, only with my eyes because I felt like it they just saw me move a little they’ll bust a cap in my ass.  
It was a fairly large room, with washed out green walls and an pastel orange ceiling that both didn’t go well together. What a crime.  
  
Speaking of crime.  
I wasn’t an expert you see. The closer I got to criminality was probably that one time I rode the bus without a ticket.  
And I felt awful about it. Couldn’t sleep that night.  
Or maybe it was because of eating too much chicken tikka masala that Hunk had made the evening.  
  
Anyway, I didn’t know much about crime, but I was pretty sure that all the packet filled with white powder in the room wasn’t flour.  
It would have been nice really, to stumble into an illegal flour factory.  
But no. Instead I get this.  
  
Six men in a room, filled to the top with packs and packs of cocaine. And me sitting on the floor my hands tied being my back.  
  
Fuck. Me.  
  
How did I end up here? You ask. Well that is a very good question.  
Because honestly I don’t know how anyone can fuck up so badly.  
  
So let’s go back a couple hour to explain the situation shall we?  
  
It isn’t even an amazing story. I didn’t do anything overly stupid for once. No, it was just bad luck and bad timing. I guess.  
I think?  
Okay, maybe a little stupidity. But less than usual.  
  
I’m not that stupid you know. I often joke about it, but I know what I’m worth and what I can do. I mean, I got accepted into some pretty awesome college!  
But it just wasn’t for me. It wasn’t what I wanted. But that another story for another time.  
The thing is, after figuring out what I wanted in life, I decided to open up a bar. Why a bar? Well because I love people and I love alcohol. So why not have both?  
I get to meet awesome people, (when they aren’t all drunk) and I also get to do cool cocktail which is pretty rad.  
So I opened it and I though, what could I get that the other bar don’t have? I can serve food! I can serve amazing food! And who else than my best friend to do that? Hunk is the best cook I ever knew. He is pretty amazing, he could probably open his own gourmet restaurant. You know how people say they are different sort of intelligence, well Hunk is food intelligent. Not only that, but the things he can do with food sometimes belongs to that restaurant in Ratatouille. He know everything about food, how to cook it, at which temperature, with which spices, which which other ingredient it goes well. Which drink goes best with it.  
He is the best.  
  
So his amazing cooking skills and my mixologist and incredible charm soon made us pretty popular. And the bar, which name is “Voltron”, don’t ask why, another story, another time, was doing pretty well. It was doing amazing even! We were considering buying more space in the building next so we could expand.  
  
But then, another bar opened a few street away. And it all went to shit.  
I mean, we still had our regulars and everything. But there definitely was a decrease in costumers.  
The bar, which was named “The Galra”, pretty awful name if you ask me, we a mix between a bar and a night club. There was a lounge area where you could drink a few with your palls, and if you were up to it there was a dance floor on the lowest area. It was trendy, had good music, hot waiter and waitress, was in the town center. Everything to please.  
Or so I was told.  
In six month since its opening The Galra had became the place to be.  
But how could it become so popular in such a short period of time? It had taken at least one year for Voltron to become this popular. And now people didn’t even want to come.  
  
So I had to investigate. As a sensible owner, I had to see what the competition was about.  
Of course Hunk told me to forget it. He told me it was just the novelty of the place that was doing the magic trick, and as soon as people got bored business will take up again at Voltron.  
But I couldn’t let it go. I had to go see what it was all about.  
  
And so I went. It was a hot night, I wore black grunge jeans and a grey t-shirt. Simple is better right?  
Anyway, I approach the bar, that I don’t know if it should be called a bar or a night club and already I can feel it’s going to be a drag. I’m one the verge of going back when I see Him.  
Only a glimpse of him, but from that glimpse I could tell he was the epitome of beauty.  
In all fairness, I didn’t really really see what he looked like. I saw fitted jeans on an amazing butt, fitted tee on toned arm. A clumps of black hair with what seemed either like a fashionable mullet, if a mullet can ever be fashionable, or the guy had tied his hair back.  
He had an amazing face. I saw it for one second but I knew it was an amazing face.  
  
And he had cut the line. Meaning he was either working there, was well known by the people working there, was a VIP, or the security guard had seen his face and just made him enter on the base that every beautiful human being could cut the line.  
Line, that was now filled with people. I would have to wait for at least twenty minutes before going in.  
But, for Him, I could do it.  
So I waited patiently for almost thirty minutes to go in, and at this point I had a plan.  
  
1\. Spy the enemy and figure out what the fuzz was about.  
2\. Find the hot dude and take him home.  
3\. If step 2 failed find anybody else and take them home.  
  
I wasn’t going to go there and not take anything in return. Maybe I could do this once a week you know. Go there, pick up people, talk to them about my bar and turn them to the light.  
  
_“Yes, have you heard about our lord and savior Voltron?”_  
  
What a great pick up line it could be! Right?  
  
So, it was my turn to enter the club. After being thoroughly looked at by the stern security guard, I was finally able to enter the enemy base.  
  
The ground floor was were the real bar was. Cozy atmosphere, black leather booth scattered here and there, an enormous shiny black bar behind which hundreds of bottle stood. There was no apparent window, only a back exit, the green sign shinning dimly above it. It was classy, all in black with hints of red here and there.  
And it was packed. All the booth were taken, the bar was overflowing with people waiting to put in their order.  
The air was filled with conversation, laughter and music, like any random bar in this town.  
You could here pop music playing at a reasonable level, but you could feel the bass from the room under on the floor. It was a weird sensation, like the floor was alive with each pulsing bass, making me shiver each step I took.  
  
I looked around the floor trying to see my sweet Adonis but in vain. No white tee in sight. He might have went down. To the dance floor.  
Well, I wasn’t going to go down there and have people all up in my personal space sober tonight.  
I went to the bar, trying to find some place between the people so I could catch the eye of the bartender.  
  
After waiting five minutes for someone to notice me I finally had a drink in hand.  
I was ready to turn around when someone caught my elbow.  
  
“Hey there, that’s the first time I see you here”, it was a girl. A pretty girl. Black hair, dark red lipstick. She wore a dark blue crop top and green shorts. She was smiling warmly at me and despite the urge I had to find mister hotty I remembered the step 1 of my plan.  
Trying to see what was going on in there.  
  
“Hey! Yeah it’s my first time! I have to say it’s really is something!” I leaned on my elbow on the bar and looked at her.  
She was shorter than me by a few inches and I noticed her long eyelashes. So long they couldn’t be natural. Or she had amazing genes.  
  
“It is! The music is good, the drinks are good, the people are good”, she said the last bit while looking intensely at me and I got the message very clearly.  
If I had not had other plan, as in spying and trying to find the hot dude, I would have gladly stayed longer with her. She seemed nice and she was really pretty. And anyone who seemed nice and pretty was on my to do list. Boys and Girls, it didn’t matter.  
  
“Yeah, I can see that, I’m not really used to it though, it’s so packed, I usually go to more casual place, like Voltron. Have you heard of it?”, there, try to lure her in Lance.  
  
“Oh yes Voltron! It’s kind of an has been place now in my opinion, you get bored pretty easily of it” she said nonchalantly sipping her probably over sugary blue drink giving me doe eyes.  
  
Bitch.  
  
I put on my best smile and got closer to her.  
I knew how to charm people, everyone knew that. After years as a teenager failing and failing at flirting I had now perfectionned my technique, one could say I was a master at seducing.  
And I was going to milk this bitch of every dollar she had…  
  
  
After three mojito, two margaritas and countless shots, all free, I was feeling my head spin way more than I intended it to and rather bored of the “nice” lady.  
  
After excusing myself because I “wanted to go to the toilets” I made my way to the back of the room where the stairs to the dance floor were. I just hoped she wouldn’t wait for me because I wasn’t planning in going back up anytime soon.  
I clumsily went down the stairs, bumping into people and trying not to trip.  
  
I’d rather die than… die at the bottom of the stair of this stealing costumer excuse of a bar.  
  
I painfully made my way down.  
There the atmosphere was totally different.  
Violet and red neon light was lighting the dark room, white light flashed from time to time lighting little group of people dancing together. The air felt hot and heavy with people scent, sweat, and other odor a night club usually had. I was starting to sweat just from seeing all these people dance packed together.  
  
I breathed in and steadied myself.  
Find the dude, win him over with my breath-taking charms and get home with him.  
  
That was the plan.  
Down there the music was much louder and you could feel the bass vibrate in your chest. It was starting to get me a headache and the drinks from earlier didn’t really help my case.  
But I still went into the mass of dancing people, trying to catch a blink of the dude.  
  
I somehow got offered more drink, and so I drank more, and this, might have been the second stupid thing that I did this night.  
The first one was probably coming here in the first place. But as I said before, it’s still under the average of stupid things I can do in one night.  
Like the time Pidge and I found our self in a public fountain stealing the pennies the tourist had dropped then, got chased by the patrolling officers, and then by fucking geese when we had the misfortune of stumbling into some private propriety.  
Who the hell has geese in a city anyway?  
  
So I was even more drunk than when I had first come downstairs, and even though I was for some reason enjoying myself I knew I should hate this place for stealing costumers from our bar.  
  
If only there could be something, something unforgivable that made me hate it.  
But so far all I could see was what everybody had told me.  
It had good music, good decoration, good waiters and they made up for the lack of food in a vast cart of cocktails.  
  
Hunk was probably right. It was the novelty factor doing it for them for now. It will probably wear it off in a few months and things will go back to normal.  
  
I was ready to give up when I caught sight of a white t-shirt between two people who should be doing the thing they were doing out of this place in private rather than surrounded by people.  
I pushed myself between the two public offender and tried to see the white tee again. And I saw it, barely, just before he passed whet seemed to be a hidden doors at the back of the room.  
  
Just to make myself clear, I was pretty drunk. So no I didn’t think it was weird that the dude entered a door hidden by a curtain.  
I just thought it was the VIP area or something. A place like that must have VIP area right?  
  
I was making my way to the door when I noticed that someone was guarding it.  
I should have known. I should have known something was wrong.  
  
In my drunken state I absolutely thought that the security guard would never let me enter it. I needed a diversion.  
Which came in the form of two drunk girl on high, very high stilettos, carrying each two glass of something I was sure wasn’t water.  
And what was meant to happen happened. One of them tripped and tried to catch herself on her friend, who tripped too, both of them spilling their drink on the security guard.  
He swore, trying to to get rid of the beverage on his cloth. The two girls where on the floor laughing their ass off while also trying apologizing profusely.  
The security guard looked around to see if any of his colleague was in the vicinity to help him and seeing no one picked the girls up.  
  
Of course they had hurt their ankle and couldn’t walk, so the man had to help them to a seat.  
And so while he half carried them to the couch area, the door was left unwatched.  
  
I told you earlier that it was mostly bad luck and bad timing. Well there it is, my bad luck and bad timing.  
Why the fuck did the security guard had to leave the door?  
  
Anyway, I made my way to the door, looking around to see if anyone was watching me. But apparently everyone was too busy to look for some random dude approaching an unguarded hidden door.  
  
And so I  opened the door, went inside and there he was.  
  
Him in all his glory, it was like all the room was dim expect were he sat at a table, which was probably not my imagination because he was sitting under the only decent light in the room.  
He was even more beautiful when you looked at him straight in the face. He had black hair tied at the nape of his neck. Dark, almost grey, blue eyes, a jawline that could cut through wood probably, and dark stubble. Toned arms as I suspected, highlighted by the tight white t-shirt. He was currently sitting at a table…  
  
… Surrounded by hundred of pound of cocaine.  
  
And five guns were pointed at me.  
  
That sobered me up pretty quickly.  
  
“Who the fuck is that? How the fuck did he get in?” swore the dude closer to me. He was tall, very tall, and very very muscular. He was one those who could probably explode a watermelon with his bare hands.  
Not that the other weren’t ripped, but this guy in particular.  
And by the way he was panicking and asking the questions he was probably the leader of the little group.  
  
I didn’t know what to do, what do you do when you stumble in this kind of situation? I was in a room with six unknown men, and it definitely wasn’t the VIP room.  
Did this place even have a VIP room?  
  
“Where the fuck is Jason? He was supposed to watch the fucking door!”  
  
“H-he left, he was-” I vainly tried, my hand raised in front of me as if it could save my from the rain of bullets that were about to fall on my poor good looking body.  
  
“Why the fuck did he leave?” Mister Musclor asked.  
  
“He- he was - ”  
  
“Shut the fuck up! You just shut the fuck up!” he screamed at me waving his gun in my direction which definitely made me shut up.  
  
“Fuck”, he said, passing his available hand in his hair. He looked around the room concerned, then looked back at me.  
  
“What do we do with him Eli?” asked another dude sitting at the table. He had set aside his gun which I was thankful for but it was still four guns again no guns on my part.  
  
“You a cop?” asked Eli looking me up and down.  
  
“No! No! I’m not a cop! I was just -“ he didn’t even let me finish before gesturing to one of his guy to search me.  
And honestly I was kinda grateful for that because, what was I about to say?  
“ _I was just chasing the booty, of this guy over here, hello, but now I can see it was a terrible mistake, my bad, I’ll just fuck right off and forget that entire experience how about it?”_  
  
The dude searched me rigorously, a little too much if you wanted my opinion but I wasn’t about to complain when there was still guns pointed at me.  
  
He took my wallet which was in my back pocket, my phone in my front pocket and the other item I had in my other back pocket.  
  
“All he has is a wallet, a phone and…” he looked at the other item, his eyebrow raising “a condom”, he said to his boss.  
  
Well yeah, stay covered kids.  
  
Eli looked at me once more, probably pondering if they should kill me now or let me live a little more and dump me in a river later, his mean little eyes piercing through me.  
  
“Tie him, we need to finish this shit first, we’ll deal with him later”, was his sentence.  
  
  
And so here I was, sitting in this room with mismatching colors, my hand tied behind my back, surrounded by cocaine.  
  
You see? Mostly bad luck.    
  
Once again, because that was all I could do I looked around the room.  
Everyone was busy doing something.  
Everyone except what got me into this situation in the first place.  
  
Indeed, he was currently looking straight at me. If look could kill, gosh.  
I’d be instantly dead. Honestly I didn’t know what was the deadliest. His look or the guns.  
I mean, probably the guns, but his staring was on another level completely. Like I had done something wrong. I mean yes, I had stumbled into their little operation uninvited but still. It wasn’t my fault.  
No in fact it was his fault for having such amazing good looks.  
  
“Ryan stop starring at him we’ll deal with him later”, said the other guy sitting at the table.  
Ryan? That was his name? It didn’t suit him for some strange reason.  
  
Ryan grunted and got back to counting money. I also stopped looking at him because I didn’t want to look at his eyes again. How could they be so beautiful? And so filled with rage?  
Damn, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Fuck this shit.  
I was on the verge of crying again. I really needed to calm down. Yeah I should calm down and try to analyze the situation.  
Like, find a way to get out.  
  
Trying to call the cops was out of question they had my phone. And my wallet wasn’t going to be of any help, as the condom.  
My hand were strongly tied behind my back and I couldn’t get out of them.  
My only chance would be for them to leave all at once and for me to try to go back to the dance floor. Which was pretty unlikely to happen. Of course they had to charge their cocaine at some point, the room had a back door when they were talking about a delivery so obviously they had to transport that shit out.  
So while they charged the truck, or car, or whatever the fuck, I could try to escape. But they would most likely let one of them to stay behind to look over me.  
Maybe with only one in the room I could try to manage myself.  
Pidge did teach me some moves. Now was the time to see if they were of any utility.  
  
“Alright, we’re done”, said Eli. He had tucked his gun in his pant in the back.  
  
Everyone got to the middle of the room where the table were, stopping what they were doing.  
  
“Derek what’s the plan” asked Eli to a blond guy who would have been more at his place in a Abercrombie store than dealing cocaine in the back room of a club.  
How fucking cliché was that? So the club was just laundering money and was a hideout for a cocaine traffic?  
Now I could hate this shit place with all my heart. It was rotten from the fucking inside.  
  
“We load the truck, it should be done by 2h30, at 2h40 we get out of this and take the highway and go see Timble on the other side, everything should go smoothly.”  
  
“Timble?” asked Ryan. “I though we were meeting with the dude from the other day”.  
  
“Nah, that’s Timble who ordered all that. That rich fuck. Can you believe his taking all this? What’s he gonna do with it? You’d though he’d have his hand full with running the city. And they say the criminals are us! Ha! Using taxpayer money to buy coke, that shit”. Eli laughed and clapped Derek on the back.  
  
Running the city? Timble? As in Wilson Timble the mayor of the next city over the water channel?  
  
What the fuck?  
I wasn’t going to vote for him next time! If I get out of this that is. And also move out because he isn’t my mayor and I couldn’t vote for him anyway.  
  
“Wilson Timble huh,” whispered Ryan while the other got back to work. He was looking at… nothing. He had far away look on his face but despite the dead eyes his mouth had a small smirk in one corner. Like he was up to something. Or knew something the other didn’t. He quickly shook his head and his eyes landed on my again. The far away look was quickly gone and the glare was back.  
He glared some more, and I could do nothing but to glare back.  
What? What did he want? I wasn’t going to do anything. I was tied. They had guns.  
Who did he think he was, glaring at me like that as if my mere existence was bothering him and I wasn’t doing anything anyway.  
And they were probably going to kill me in the end so he wouldn’t have to look at me anymore.  
  
I looked down feeling like crying again. Was it really the end for me? In the back room of a night club?  
I could feel my throat tighten and I tried my hardest not to make any sound. I wasn’t dead yet, I couldn’t give up yet.  
  
“Where is truck” asked Ryan raising, “I’ll bring it at the back”  
  
“Here” said one guy throwing him the keys, “he’s a few street down”.  
  
And Ryan went out, by the back door, leaving me with one last image of his perfect butt before disappearing.  
Now, I was alone with five guys. And I still couldn’t do shit.  
  
I sighed and put my head on my knees which where drawn up.  
  
_Just wait a little more Lance. Just a little more._  
  
Ryan got back a few minutes later and they started loading the truck.  
  
And of course I was never alone in the room. Not even left with one person. Because it seemed Eli was exempted of doing manual work he was just sitting at the table looking at some documents while the other worked.  
And I wasn’t going to try my chance with him.  
  
I watched them take the pack of cocaine out of the door and it was like watching my hope slither away.  
Each time a package left it was like life was quitting my body slowly leaving colder and colder, a heavy weight settling in my stomach. I didn’t know what I could do. Soon they will be finished and I’ll be alone for them to deal with.  
  
I had to try something.  
  
I tried to move a little, to see if there was anything in the walls that could help me get free. I had barely moved that Eli raised his eyes from the table and glared at me.  
  
“Don’t try anything funny”, he put his hand on his gun on the table.  
I got still.  
  
“We’re done boss” said Ryan, coming back into the room. He looked from Eli to me. And from me to Eli.  
  
“What do we do with him now?” he asked coming further into the room.  
  
We were only three in the room and I didn’t know how to feel about it.  
  
“I can deal with him” said Ryan, and honestly I didn’t what was the worse. Getting shot by the guy who apparently hated me for no reason, or getting shot by a drug lord as a mere inconvenience.  
  
“No,” Eli replied slowly,” bring him here”.  
  
I wanted to barf. My stomach was contorting, I was sweating and I wasn’t sure I could even walk.  
I thought of what I must look like right now.  
A twenty-seven year old Cuban man frightened to death shaking from head to toe.  
Yikes.  
  
Ryan approached me and got a hold of one of my arm. He held me tight and helped me get up. I wasn’t joking when I said I wasn’t sure I couldn’t walk. I would have probably fallen down if my boy Ryan wasn’t holding me with a death grip.  
  
I walked to the table, Ryan at my back holding me up.  
  
“Really son, you’re out of luck” Eli said while reaching for his gun.  
I felt cold sweat break on my forehead. I was shaking as a leaf and I felt Ryan tighten his hold on my arm.  
  
I was to open my mouth when everything exploded.  
  
Not everything. But suddenly a loud bang echoed from the back door and the door from where I had come in burst out open.  
I barely had time to see what was happening before I got shoved to the ground under the table. I felt something heavy fall on me and gunshot and shout erupted from all around.  
I heard someone cry in pain and another one shouting to “kill them all”, while bullets swished all around me.  
I kept my head down between my arm praying I wouldn’t get shot in the head or anywhere on my body.  
I had hardly noticed that somehow my arms were untied, too busy trying not to die on the floor of the enemy club.  
  
What a shitty night it was.  
  
Slowly everything got calmer.  
The bullets had stopped flying and no one was shouting. All I could hear was someone whimpering in pain somewhere to my left. But I still wasn’t going to raise my head. I was just fine under the table if you asked me.  
  
I was ready to spend my life under that table as an hermit when I felt someone kick me in the legs.  
Not a hard kick you know. Just a little one that probably meant “get up”.  
I looked up and saw Ryan looking down at me, his white tee-shirt splattered with blood.  
  
“You stupid fuck”.  
  
_What the fuck?_  
  
After all I went trough, the first thing he says to me is “you stupid fuck?” What the hell?  
  
I felt anger rising in me, and it was probably only the stress from all the past hours that made me raise to my feet without falling. Adrenaline was an amazing thing really.  
I was about to shout at this fucking asshole, to tell him what I thought of all this, I didn’t want to be in a settling of account or whatever the fuck had happened. No all I had wanted was to see what was stealing our customers, which turned out to be a money laundering drug den, and to eventually get lucky tonight, and it turned out that the guy I though was my lucky ticket was part of this fucking drug trafficking shit. So I was sorry for being a _stupid fuck_.  
   
I was just about to shout all this at his face when I noticed the other people in the room. It was filled with people in combat gear. Eli was nowhere in sight and Ryan and I were the only civilian in the room.  
  
What was going on? There was blood trace on the walls and some leading to the back door but none of the guy from before where in sight. The door to the dance floor was open but I couldn’t hear any music coming from it.  
I was still looking at the door when a men entered through it.  
He was tall and muscular, had short black hair with an exception at the front of it were it was entirely white and had a scar running on the bridge of if nose.  
  
He looked around the room before turning his eyes to Ryan and I. He smiled when he saw the asshole beside me.  
  
“Keith!” he exclaimed while coming to hug the other man.  
  
Keith? The fuck? I looked at the other man and noticed the orange armband he had, with POLICE written in black letter on it.  
  
Police?  
  
And that’s when my legs gave out.  
  
  
  
  
Later, the same night, or the morning after more like, I was sitting in the back of an ambulance contemplating life and it’s mysteries when I saw “Ryan” come my way.  
He still didn’t look that pleased to see me.  
  
“So, what were you doing back there?” he asked with no preamble. He had changed of shirt and was now wearing a black shirt under a black jacket. He wore all black. Expect for the orange “police” armband he wore on his left arm.  
  
I didn’t even have time, to open, let alone think my answer before he was starting again  
“Eight months of undercover work almost blown up because of you! What in hell and how in hell did you get back there?”  
  
“Hey! I didn’t know alright! I was just huu trying to… you know”  
He didn’t look like he knew. He didn’t even look like he wanted to know. By now I was getting accustomed to his glare and was sincerely worried for his wrinkle when he’ll be older. This man needed to smile more. If he was capable of that that is.  
  
He was about to continue when someone called his name from the bar.  
He looked over his shoulder before turning around.  
  
“So you name is really Keith?” I asked before he could say anything.  
  
“Huu, yeah. Yeah my real names Keith” he looked startled, as if he wasn’t expecting that.  
  
“Well it suit you better than Ryan,” I said because even though I had just escaped death he was still hot and my night had been a never-ending nightmare and I deserved some kind of reward. Be it in the form of a startled policeman or more, I would take anything at this point.  
  
“Hu, well, thank…”  
  
“Lance, my name’s Lance” I finished my prettiest smile on.  
Keith stared a few times as in a daze, blinked, and shook his head head quickly. And there it was again, the glare.  
  
“Well Lance, here’s my number, we’ll need your statement as a witness,” He said before turning around and leaving me with the annoyingly over fretting medic.  
  
Well at least I did get his number.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sooo”, he started, “What did you give him”, asked Shiro in the car on our way back to HQ.  
  
I didn’t respond immediately. I was too tired to even think, and I didn’t want to do that now.  
  
“Keith?” he asked again insisting. I sighed and turned to look at him.  
  
“My number for the witness statement” I finally said. He smiled, and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.  
  
“You know you didn’t have to give him _your_ number for that right?” Bastard.  
  
“Shut up”, I turned around and closed my eyes resting my head against the window, clearly indicating the conversation was done.  
  
I heard him chuckle to himself.  
  
  
  
What a shitty night.


	2. Weather forecast : Deluge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comes almost one year late with Starbucks : "Hey there, it's me ya boi. Here is chapter two."
> 
> Now please bear in mind that this is a "raw" chapter. I wrote it in the spur of the moment, it's not beta'ed, not very well edited, and may contains some misspellings and errors.  
> I just enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it too.

Sometimes you have to ask yourself, really ask yourself: _How the fuck did I end up here?_  
  
I can get that karma’s a bitch, but I truly do not know what I did in my life to deserve this. How much did I fuck up? Never that badly.  
I was never too much of a dick, or at least I thought so.  
I may have been an ass from time to time, and I must confess I could be quite hot-headed and stubborn sometimes. But nothing, ever, to put me in such a position.  
  
I tried to think again, how this all started, but my mind was foggy. It was like trying to grasp air.  
Impossible.  
Or more like, you felt like you could grasp it, you had it, almost! For one second before it disappeared into thin air.  
  
I looked around, trying to remember how the hell I had ended up here.  
I was in a small bedroom on a soft bed. It didn’t look like the room was inhabited. That or the person living there didn’t have a lot of personal effect.  
A bed, a chair, a table and a nightstand was the only furniture in the room.  
No painting or poster, no books, no cloths. Nothing.  
Only plain and somewhat old furniture.  
  
I tried to raise from the bed but couldn’t even get to stand on my arms before I felt a cold sweat break on my back.  
I fell back down on the bed and noticed that my heart was also beating like crazy. It was as if I had just finished a marathon. My breathing accelerated as panic rose, and I forced myself to calm down.   
  
I had been in countless dangerous and stressful situation during my job, but I had never experienced something as intense as this.  
Or nothing I could remember. Or maybe it was just my imagination. I did feel like all my sense were more aware.  
  
I could feel the ground shaking each time my heart beat.  
  
I took a long inspiration trying to relax.  
On a second thought, my heart was definitely not making the ground shake. How silly of me.  
  
It was the sound of music. Loud music. Bass resonating on the floor.  
  
 _Think, think for fuck sake!_  
  
I closed my eyes in a vain attempt to refocus.  
I was on my third deep slow breathing when the door barged open.  
  
Brown skin, brown eyes, dark blue eyes.  
  
I looked in stupor before it hit me.  
  
“Fuck”.  
  
  


**2 months ago.**

  
  
  
I was still on scene when my phone rang, Shiro’s face displayed on the screen.  
  
“Boss” I automatically answered.  
  
“Keith, how is it going over there?”  
  
“Nothing, it’s clear. They’re gone and all the merchandise with them”, that or there was nothing to begin with. Which would be even more frustrating.  
The other end of the line was silent for a short while.  
  
“Alright, come back to HQ I have something else for you”  
  
“I’ll be there soon” I hung up and sighed.   
It was the third time this month that we had a false alarm. Each time we did a raid on a so called “drug den” it turned out to be only air in the wind. Nothing.  
Either they were all gone or it turned out to be just a bunch of squatter, not the meth dealer we were expecting.  
As part of the narcotic team on the police force, I had been on this case for the past five months.  
Five month of gathering intel, of arresting small dealer to go up to the source, in hope of dismantling a larger ring.  
And each time we went down to it nothing.  
It was so frustrating that I hoped, deep down, really deep down, that Shiro would put me on another case so I could clear my head for a little while.  
  
I wished good luck to the other officer in charge of processing the place and went my way.  
I drove in silence, wondering what was so important that my boss would take me off a scene, even if it was not an important one, you never knew.  
I knew most of the ongoing case in the unit and none should require my help right now. Unless they had made a major breakthrough, they shouldn’t need me.  
So Shiro probably had a new case for me. And I trusted him enough to be at ease with that.  
At thirty, I was a detective in the narcotic squad, and that was fine by me. I had done a few years in the major crime unit before getting a transfer to the narcotic squad under Shiro. It’s not that I couldn’t handle the major crime, or that I didn’t like my boss; Captain Allura was a good boss but I had always wanted to work under Captain Takashi Shirogane. Though he didn’t want us calling that and we were supposed to either call him Captain or Shiro. Not Shirogane in any case.  
Anyway, I hoped that the new case would be a break from the shitty meth ring I was supposed to bring down.  
  
  
  
“I have a new case for you” was the first thing Shiro said when I got into his office.  
Bingo.  
A new case, I couldn’t ask for better.  
  
I sat down in the chair in front of his desk and nodded.  
  
“We’ve stumbled upon a d new drug going around in town, it’s a designer drug, similar to MDMA, without the nausea, vomiting and depressive episode MDMA would normally induce. It also cause great euphoria and enhanced sex drive on a stronger level that the more common drugs”.  
  
 _Great_ , I though, _the new favorite drug of the sex crazy._  
  
“And those are the only plus, otherwise the same adverse effects. It’s a Piperazines, it’s going around under different names but the main one used in the city is “Deluge”.  
  
“Deluge?” I asked.   
  
“Yeah, quite original isn’t it?” he mocked.  
  
“And who is our informant for this one?”  
  
“Well, that’s quite funny actually, one of our officer was at a party when he was offered some. Needless to say he purchased some, arrested the dealer and brought him to us. The drugs got sent to the lab and thank to the offender testimony we came to the conclusion that’s it’s not a little stash turning around but rather a larger circle.”  
  
“How much did he charge for what?”  
  
“Forty-five a gram”, _The lucky bastard._   
I knew that MDMA salt or crystals were sold at approximately forty a gram so the dude definitely took a good margin on this.   
  
“Well, and how much did he buy it and to whom?”  
  
“That we still don’t know yet. He hinted that there was other reseller out there, and that’s where you come in” Shiro lifted a file from his desk and gave it to me.  
“I don’t want  you going full undercover like last time, instead you’ll just stake out this list of bar and try to get any intel you can on the drug”  
  
I scanned the list, recognizing a few bars and nightclub.   
_This is going to be_ great.  
And I’m sarcastic when I say that. The last undercover job I did was six month ago and… how to put it. It definitely didn’t go as planned. The interruption of a civilian in the middle of what was going to be a massive raid had made the job quite difficult.  
Anyway, I didn’t want to think about that. Definitely didn’t want to think about tanned skin and brown hair.  
Not at all.  
  
I nodded as I continued to read the file.  
“Alright, I’ll take care of it” I raised from my seat and made for the door.  
  
“Oh and Detective Kogane?” Shiro only called me that when he had reproach, or something serious he wanted to tell me.  
I turned and studied myself.  
“Don’t worry about the meth case, it’ll come around”  
  
I smiled, he always knew what to say to me.  
  
“Thank you Shiro” I exited the office and went to my desk in the open space.  
  
  
I read through the documents, the deposition of the arrested drug dealer, the lab report and the list of suspected bar where the dealing was done.  
  
It was going to be a long hard case. Almost starting from scratch. But I knew I could do it, with time and if he had the resource to recruits some uniform officer.  
  
  
The first night I worked the case was in a nightclub called “Teluvan”. It wasn’t as classy as “The Galra”, in which I had spent almost 8 months undercover. This one was rather plain compared to the extravagant Galra, there was a bar in once corner, booth there and there, a VIP area and the dance floor took most part of the space. It was quite a cramped place. I just hoped it wasn’t a front for some drug lord laundering his money.  
Unfortunately, or not, it depended how you see it, no luck for this night. Despite my discreet inquiry and question no one had nothing to tell me about Deluge.  
I had other officer scout people as well, but when 5 am came close neither of us had anything for the case.  
  
They had questioned once more the dealer arrested initially, but nothing came out of it. He wasn’t speaking anymore.  
It was only the beginning of the case so I wasn’t giving up yet. I just kept hoping something would come up and that it wouldn’t finish like my “meth case”.  
  
As much as Shiro appreciated me, he wouldn’t let two failed case pass. Definitely not.  
I didn’t know where he would put me if it ever came to that, I just hoped I wouldn’t be doing circulation for the rest of my life. Anything but that.  
  
  
We had our first real lead one month after I had the case handed to me. Not that we hadn’t found anything during the past month, just nothing too big.  
We had managed to arrest small times dealer, who led us to other small time dealer, allowing us to built the network of the drug ring but it seemed like we couldn’t get to the center, where the big shots were. We were getting worried that after arresting all the reseller they knew we were onto them.  
  
We managed to arrest a dealer selling Deluge at an impromptu rave party.  
After spending one month in the night life, I had acquired quite some useful information as to what was going on and who was doing what party.  
I had somehow been invited to a rave party happening in one of the abandoned building in the industrial area of the city.  
  
And you know, I always though these 21 Jump Street movies were somewhat unbelievable. How could some thirty-something pass in a high-school? Surely people were not that dumb.  
But here I was, at a rave where the youngest might have been sixteen and the average was twenty.  
But no one questioned what I was doing here, which made it quite easy to spot the dealer as he was the only one here who didn’t look like he was in his twenties.  
No, if I had to guess this dude was probably forty. And that’s if I’m nice.  
  
Anyway, after tailing the guy for the good part of the night we realized that he was not selling any drugs.  
Or more like, not downright selling drugs to all these plastered teenagers. No, kids came to him, they talked for a while and then they both went their way.  
We suspect some kind of exchange had to happen between him and the other people but we couldn’t just arrest him on suspicions. At least not feeble suspicions.  
That was until a brat he was talking to dropped a plastic bag. And that was no little plastic bag. Really how did we not see this sooner?  
  
So after following him some more and waiting for him to be isolated we appreciate arrested him.  
And what a surprise, and delight, was it to find out that not only was he carrying a bag full of Deluge, this guy also didn’t know when to shut up.  
  
And so we learned that he was only here to recruit dealer so he could recel the drug. It was by mouth to mouth that people who wanted to ma a “little” extra side money came to him. He gave them a small bag to start and to see how they could do, explained the rules and how things worked before going on to another target.  
  
Of course we also did a raid on the rave, ‘cause we could, and to teach the children a little about life and the danger of drugs use. You know, the fun “educational and preventive” stuff.  
That had obviously failed the previous time.  
  
The day after that, our very talkative detainee gave us information as to where he got the drugs.  
Again, he didn’t know the big shots, but we were moving upward, finally getting somewhere and closer to the top.  
There was apparently more people like our dear Howard (that was his name) and he knew some he suspected where in direct contact with the big shots.  
He himself got the drug from another guy who scouted dealers.  
  
So we went in search of the other dealer who apparently knew the big shots. His name, or what I hoped was a nickname, was Bifle. He was usually seen loitering around the local 24/7 grocery store near the center of the city.  
We waited 2 weeks for him to show up. We finally found him in the unaffected building where the rave had happened, a bullet in it’s head. If this wasn’t a warning, we didn’t know what that was.  
So that was a dead end.  
We also had to increase the security around Howard, in case the gang felt like killing him too for talking to much.  
  
We were back again on ground one. I scraped the crumbs Howard had given us, and it was another two week of lurking in bars, trying to get any information on who sold what from who.  
When it finally happened.  
  
Some girl I was talking to one night in a nightclub, told me she knew a guy who knew a guy who sold Deluge and was part of the inner ring. Or that’s what her friend though from the luxurious apartment and countless sport cars.  
Finally, we were getting somewhere. Or I hoped so, I was still hanging there, after two month of really small steps in the investigation.  
I didn’t want to let Shiro down once again, so I hoped this friend was right.  
The girl nor her friend didn’t know the guy name, or if he really sold drug, but they recalled he had popped out of nowhere at the same time as Deluge did, and that he was somehow always where Deluge transaction happened.  
But all of that were rumors and hearsay.  
  
I couldn’t fuck this up.  
  
And that’s how I ended up in front of “Voltron”. Yet another bar.  
The name was vaguely familiar for some reason, but I just quite put my finger on it.  
Probably because on the list of bar I had to originally stake out.  
  
The outside of the bar was in the old pub style, wooden windows and tinted, multicolored glass. A multicolor geometrical lion, made out of glass was embed in the center window. It looked weirdly cartoonish, but I didn’t have to dwell on that.  
There was people talking in front of of the bar, glass in one hand and a cigarette on the other.  
A typical crowd, between early-twenties to mid-thirties.   
  
I took a big gulp of air and made my way inside the bar.  
  
Soft rock music was playing in the background, not too loud so you could hear the other person you were talking to, but loud enough to mask all the other conversations.  
The inside was what you’d think it look like from the outside, wooden panel and table, green booth and chairs, and again some pictures of lions hung on the walls.  
It was fairly packed, nothing compared to the Galra, but again I don’t think I’d ever see anything like the Garla again. Hopefully.  
The bar was on the left, made out of wood once again.  
Bottles and bottles were stacked behind it along with board describing the available drink and cocktails. The soft light was giving off a warm and cozy aura. Probably the kind of bar who had regulars and who knew each of them.  
  
Nothing out of the usual at first glance, but if there was one thing that surprised me it was the amazing food smell coming from the kitchen in the back.  
The kitchen was located at the end of the bar counter, allowing waiter and waitress to pass and deliver the orders freely.  
  
I looked around again, mentally marking where people sat and who was talking with who.  
I wanted to be as discrete as possible so I hadn’t brought with me another officier to help me in my “not really but still kinda” undercover work.  
  
I was feeling quite confident for some reason. Maybe it was the good music, the amazing food smell, or just the nice vibe the place was giving off, but I knew that night I was going to get lucky.  
  
I turned to the bar and immediately, all that much needed confidence and ease flew out of the window.  
Every warm and comfortable feeling escaped my body and left me with an uneasiness I really, really didn’t need right now.  
  
I looked at the man behind the bar making cocktails and joking with the patron and tried to gather the few crumbs of courage I had left.  
  
 _You’ve done harder than that Keith._  
  
I made my way to the bar and tried to find a place so the barman could notice me. Not that I didn’t want to be noticed that much, but I had to drink something if I wanted to blend in.  
Nothing said “Hey! I’m a cop” like a guy alone, without a drink, glaring at people.  
  
I took yet another deep breath and knocked on the counter to get his attention.  
  
Immediately blue eyes met mines.  
  
 _Shit._  
  
Same, beautiful eyes, same warm brown skin, brown hair and warm smile. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, a basic attire.  
The smile immediately disappeared when he saw me and was soon replaced by what I’d label as guilt and embarrassment.  
Yeah well, you’re not the only one pal.  
  
I mean, it was awkward enough giving your number to a guy that had almost fucked up your eight months undercover job royally by being at the wrong place at the wrong time, it was even more awkward that he didn’t call you even though you were pretty sure he had eye fucked you the entire time. When he wasn’t actually almost shitting his pants.  
  
He walked to stand just in front of me and tried a small smile.  
  
“Hey, Lance right?” I asked first because there was no way I was going to let him have the advantage here. Not that it was content or anything but you know, that’s just how I am.  
  
“Yeah, Keith the cop and not Ryan the drug deal right?” followed by an embarased chuckle.  
  
“Yes. Keith the cop”, I answered flatly.  
  
Dead silence.  
Or as silent as it could get in a bar between two people.  
  
“Hey hum, I- listen, if you’re mad that I didn’t call you I have a very good reason why I couldn’t huuu I just-”, he scratched the back of his head, looking around.  
  
“No, of course not, why would I be mad?”  
  
 _Yes I’m mad you idiot, I had to endure Shiro’s jokes for month just because I gave you my number and you never even called._  
  
“Oh, I thought… considering…”. He didn’t finish his sentence.  
I raised my eyebrow.  
  
“Considering what? My face? That’s how I am all the time if you hadn’t noticed”  
Now to be fair… I was messing with him, but I was quite curious as to why he couldn’t have called me and what was his “good reason”.  
  
Silence again.  
This was going well right? Right.  
  
“Hum, so…, yeah after I left I directly went here because my friend had heard about the shooting on the news, they were pretty worried about me and had called me a bunch of time asking me if I was fine and when I told them I was “kind” fine they ordered me to come here. But then when I arrived and they saw me covered in huuu, blood you know, and so Pidge, it’s the girl over there”, he gestured to a girl sitting at a table with another guy looking a lot like her, probably her brother,   
“Pidge, didn’t want me to come in with my dirty cloth so she made me strip! I shit you not, strip in the night before I could come in. And while I was talking to the other, she took my cloth and I later learned that because she deemed them irrecuperable she, well she decided to burn them. And, you number was in them so I obviously couldn’t call you”  
  
Wow, I had so many thing I wanted to say that I didn’t know with what to to start first.  
This guy was unbelievable.  
  
“So… let me get this straight, after being involved in a shooting, you went back here where your friends made you strip, and while you told them about an ongoing investigation I’m pretty sure I told not to talk about they burned said cloths containing my number?”  
  
He looked distraught for a second before regaining some confidence.  
  
“Yeah, that’s pretty much it! And trust me I would have definitely called you” he wiggled his eyebrow and I was amazed at how quickly he could turn a situation around like that.  
“So,” he leaned on the counter, getting closer to me, “as an apology, and because you kinda saved my life, how about drinks on the house tonight?”.  
  
I could only think about how his smile was so beautiful that I didn’t care if he had just offered me a shot for fifty bucks.  
  
“Sure, hum, gin and tonic please”, I had to remind myself that I was still on the job, and that I had actual cop things to do.  
  
“Sure thing!” he flashed me a smile again and started to prepare my drink.  
  
“So you work here?”  
  
“I’m the owner actually!” he flashed me a smile.  
  
 _Hu_.  
  
I turned around to look at the bar again. What were the fucking odds hu?   
Of this guy being the owner of a bar I had to investigate for some drug trade when I first met him during a drug raid.  
  
I passed my hands on my face to refocus. Lance came back a few minutes later with my drink.  
  
“By the way… I just thought of it. Are you here for fun or…”  
  
Now, should I tell him that I had came here because we suspected his bar was the hang-out spot some big shot drug dealer?   
  
“Let’s say… I am _currently_ enjoying a good time” I couldn’t really lie to the owner right? He already knew I was a cop. But then again if he had nothing to hide, everything should be fine.  
  
He gave me side eyes and passed me my drink.  
  
“Thank you Lance”  
  
“No problem, I could also give you some fries and a burger if you want to, Hunk make the best burgers in the world I swear”.  
  
Considering the amazing smell coming from the kitchen I had no doubt about that but I did have a job to do.  
  
“No thank you not now, I’ll just stick to drinks for now”.  
  
“As you wish, just so you know if you ever want-”  
  
“Lance! Stop flirting and come take care of your costumer!”, he was interrupted by a blond barmaid carrying a tray full of drinks.  
  
Lance shot me an apologetic smile and mouth “sorry” before going away to do his job.  
  
Speaking of jobs, it was now time to do mine.  
Taking a sip of my drink, which was quite good actually, I made my way between groups of people quietly listening to their conversation.  
Nothing about Deluge yet.  
  
The best way for me to get some kind of information was for me to get into a group and then to navigate from groups to groups. Nothing less suspicious than a friendly slightly drunk guy right?  
I drank some more of my gin and tonic and started to meddle with the people.  
  
Two hours and two drinks later I was still at the same point. I learned the opinion of a group of student on politics, drunk girl telling me of how much they loved their friend Marlene who had a very shitty boyfriend, some dude telling me all about his rock collection but nothing about Deluge.  
  
I was heading back to the bar when a girl bumped into me, almost making me drop my thankfully empty glass.  
She started giggling manically making me wonder how much of a drink she had. I was just about to call the barmaid to care care of her when I noticed the girl pupil.  
Jesus Fuck, if this wasn’t caused by drugs I don’t know what the heck would have done that. He pupil was so dark it was covering almost her entire iris, I feared that she’d ever find their normal size again.  
  
“Hey, hey,” I tried to make her stop her incessant giggle, “look at me”, I shook her a little and she finally stopped laughing.  
  
“Ahh man! You got really pretty hair”, she passed her hands in my hair, which I did not really appreciate before continuing, “it almost look like a… a mullet!” And there, she started laughing again.  
I was afraid she was far to high to answer any of my question but I had to try. I just hoped she hadn’t brought the drug before coming to the bar and that our guy was here somewhere.  
  
“You seemed pretty happy right now” I tried, she nodded still laughing.  
“How about you tell me what it is that make you so happy?”  
  
I thought, I really thought she was going to tell me something useful for one second but no. She just bursted out laughing, holding onto me for support.  
  
I looked around trying to get someone to get her off me when I noticed one guy sitting at a table in the corner. He raised his glass to me and drank, a knowing smile on his face.  
Fucker. I hadn’t noticed him before, but he was definitely worth “questioning” just for that annoying smirk.  
I was about to just dump the girl in the nearest person arm I could see when her friend finally came.  
  
“Oh my god Lucy! Where _have_ you been? I searched forever for you. Oh my god thank you so much, you literally saved us”  
I nodded and handed said Lucy to her friend so I could get this over with.  
  
I heard her friend mumble about broken ankle and not ending like last time again but I paid no mind to it.  
The dude at the back of the bar was waving at me to sit with him.  
  
  
“What are you drinking?” he asked as I sat down in front of him.  
  
“Gin and tonic” I answered. I didn’t who kept making those but I was forever grateful to them for not making them as strong as other bar would. Probably Lance who had figured out that I was indeed working and so that I needed a somewhat sober head.  
  
The dude gestured to a waiter who came take our order.  
  
“So, first time at Voltron?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah, I must say it’s nicer than what I expected”, I leaned back on my seat observing my interlocutor. He had long silver hair, dark blue eyes and refined traits. Well, not very refined but how could I put it, he made me think of a rat. Or a fox, you know, a creature you wouldn’t trust.  
I wondered how much he spent on hair dye and hair product to have hair this silver and no apparent roots. If it was the dealer, it was a very well kept dealer.  
  
“Yeah, I come here from time to time and it’s always nice. The food’s good to. Have you tried it?”  
  
“No, not yet” I hoped I would though. It seemed delicious.  
The waiter came back with our drink and set in on the table.  
  
“Everyone call me L by the way, nice to meet you” he raised his glass, a winter chill, and drank.  
  
“Damian, I answered” Now it was probably for the best that I didn’t give him my rea name.  
I didn’t touch my glass yet.  
  
“So _Damian_ , what does a cop want with Voltron?”  
  
I tensed. And then immediately tried to relax. I gave him my best pocket face, not letting anything show. And I absolutely did not like the way he had pronounced Damian.  
  
“What make you say that?” I hadn’t expected anyone to find out that I was a cop, especially not after a five minute conversation.  
  
“Oh, I’ve been watching you. Meddling with people, being friendly, asking questions. You know” he drank again.   
The nonchalance with which he answered baffled me.  
  
“Asking question doesn’t make me a cop. Being friendly neither” I tried not to panic. How had he noticed me, followed me when I had only noticed him just minutes ago? Who the fuck was that guy?  
  
“Oh sure it does not. But the question you ask” he leaned over the table, “that make you a cop”.  
  
“You seems pretty sure about yourself” I clenched and unclenched my teeth. This guy was really getting on my nerves.  
  
“Oh cops! I know them” his knowing smile grew and never ever in my life did I want to punch someone so badly.  
  
“Oh yeah? And how exactly did you come to knowing them so well?” I was now leaning too over the table.   
The tension in the air was thick with electricity, making every hair on my body rise.  
  
He was just about to answer when a loud cheer came from the direction of the bar.  
  
We both turned our head to see what it was all about.  
And there, on the bar counter stood lance, handling two shakers. The crowd was cheering on him, applauding and whistling.  
Lance threw a bottle ver his shoulder, turning to catch it back while his other hand made the shaker flip. He poured the content of the bottle into the shaker, put the bottle down and then proceeded to juggle the shaker over and over, between his hands, over his shoulder, making it bounce on his elbow, shaking it around.  
I was mesmerized. I don’t think I had ever seen real life flair bartending, and this one did not disappoint.  
  
“Beautiful isn’t it?” I turned back to L. I had almost, almost forgotten about him for a short while.  
“He does that when midnight strikes” he smiled and drank again, “He’s very nice, Lance is it? A real love”  
  
I squinted my eyes. What the hell was going on.  
  
“I saw you chatting with him when you first came in. Know him from somewhere?”  
  
“That is none of your business”, I finally drank my gin and tonic.   
  
_Gosh, I needed that._  
  
L watched me drink silently before going on again.  
  
“Oh well, if you don’t know him, or are not acquaintanced with him, that mean I can make a move right?”  
I felt heat rise to my face. My teeth clenched and unclenched more and more.  
  
“You stay away from him” I snarled. This man made me react strongly, every fiber in my body was telling me to slam dunk his face onto the table.  
  
“Or else what?” he asked, his smile still on his face.  
  
“Or else nothing”, I suddenly didn’t want to be there anymore.  
I wanted to see Lance. Yeah, I didn’t want to see this rat face anymore. I downed my drink before raising.  
“The drink is on you” I said and left.  
  
I didn’t care a anymore who this guy was, or what he did. I was driven by a need to see Lance and to talk to him.  
  
I looked around but couldn’t see him. He wasn’t at the bar, the bartending show had ended and he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
My eyes caught ginger hair, Pidge, and I made my way to the girl still siting at the table with her brother.  
  
“Where is Lance” I abruptly asked. She blinked up at me.  
I stared.  
  
“Backroom I think? But it’s staff only-” I didn’t wait for her answer before turning back in the direction of the staff room.  
  
I located the door at the opposite end of the bar, after the kitchen. Thank god this was not behind the bar counter.  
  
I opened the door and closed it behind me.  
Immediately the music was fainter. I could hear my heart beating in my ribcage like crazy. It was distracting, like noticing something that had been there all along and only really listening to it now. I took a deep breath, tried to reconcentrate on what I was doing.  
  
Find. Lance.  
  
I was currently in a hallway with several doors. The on one my direct right was open and it appeared to be a utility closet. I found the one on my left locked after trying it.   
That left two other doors.  
I was about to open the another one when the farther door down opened and Lance came out.  
  
“Keith?!” he seemed surprised but not angry to see me, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Looking for you”, I came closer to him, leaned on the wall on the right.  
  
“Really?” he asked, smiling and leaned on the wall too.  
  
“Mhhm” I stared at him taking in every detail of his face.  
He was so beautiful, eyes blue like the sea, skin like bronze but unlike the metal warm and inviting. I could feel the heat irradiating from him in waves, each of them caressing me.  
I looked at his eyes, nose, lips, eyes, lips and eyes again.  
I could swear I felt him lean closer and closer each passing second. Or maybe it was me. I was hyper aware of our surrounding and at the same time hyper focused on him. I could smell his cologne, the sweat from working and the alcohol vapor that came with the job.  
I could hear the music, the bass resonating in my ribcage, making my hear beat louder and louder, thumping stronger and stronger in my stomach. It felt like that sensation when on a rollercoaster you suddenly have a bump you didn’t expect. It tingled, sparkled. My stomach was dancing.  
And that’s when I realized it.  
I was hard. Really really hard.  
I blinked several times, forcing myself to not look down. Red heat came from my lower stomach and enveloped my whole, leaving blazing trace.  
Lance somehow caught something in my expression because he looked down, before slowly looking up again.  
The smile on his face told me he wasn’t disappointed.  
  
We had been immobile so long that the automatic suddenly light when out. All that was left was the emergency light behind Lance. I could only see his eyes gleaming, and guessed the curve of his mouth. I bit my lips, then licked them.  
I could hear my heavy breath as well as his.  
I could smell the tension in the air.  
  
And then we touched.  
The light went on again as we gripped each other and started kissing each other. My hands immediately found his neck, his face, holding him closed to me. I pushed him against the wall, pushed my legs between his, revelling in his taste.  
His hand had found my hips and they were pushing it up, touching my stomach. It felt like being struck by lighting. Everywhere he touched me I was on fire, he left scorching marks on my body I was sure I would keep for the rest of my life.   
It was so intense, so vibrant, my body was at the brink of breaking.  
  
I had a brief, very brief moment when I thought “ _Keith, what the heck is happening?_ ”, a brief moment of lucidity where I knew something was wrong.  
But I didn’t care.  
  
All I cared about was was the hands on my hips, the mouth on mine, my hands in his hair.  
All the caresses, the sighs and the whispers.  
The grabbing, pulling and bitting.  
Our breath meddling, our laugh entwining and our heart beating in sync.  
  
Our crotch rubbing together through the jeans, sending jolts down my spine, thought me toes, trough my fingers. Faster and faster. It was exhilarating. I was intoxicated by his smell, thrilled by his touch.  
  
I felt light, so light. A bubbly sensation, bright, warm, blinding was growing in my chest. Growing more and more, expending past me and enveloping Lance.  
I was breathing faster. And faster.  
Taking breath between kiss and nibbling.  
Breathing again. And again. And again.  
Filling my lungs with as much air as I could. More wasn’t enough. I had to take in more. And more.  
  
“Keith? Keith are you okay?” Distantly I heard Lance worried voice.  
  
I bent in two, a hand on my chest, trying to calm my heart. It was going to burst through my chest. I knew it. The loud noise heaving noise wasn’t helping me calm either.  
Until I noticed it was my breathing doing this sound.  
  
“Keith, tell me what’s going on!!”  
  
A hand on my back, one on my head.  
  
Light, I felt light. So light.  
  
My heart was still resonating in my head.  
It was going to explode, I knew it.  
  
I heard a faint “What the fuck! Your eyes!” before everything went dark.  
  
  
  
Now that I remembered everything that happened it made much more sense. I took a deep breath and looked back at Lance. He seemed pretty worried.  
  
“Hey!”, my voice came out hoarse, and I noticed that I had a sandy mouth. I  was also desperate for a drink. Water I meant.  
  
“Hey, how are you doing? Are you alright?”, He came to the bed and sat by my feet.  
  
“My head hurt, but I don’t want to vomit at least” Thank fuck for that fucked up drug.  
Because yes, I was pretty sure that fucker, L, or whatever had spiked my drink. And with Deluge to boost.  
  
“I can get you water if you want”   
  
“Yes please, I really need that”. He nodded and left the room.  
  
I painfully tried to sit up and my head started to pound again. My breathing was still labored, I wondered how long I was out.  
Now that left me in a bind. What the fuck was I supposed to tell Shiro now?  
 _Ah yes Captain, I am sorry but I accidentally got drugged, tried to hump the sexy barman and then passed out._   
Now this wouldn’t do. Definitely not. I was screwed, and in the bad sense of it.  
  
Lance came back with a bottle of water and tossed it to me. I didn’t catch it and it hit me in the head.  
A side effect was apparently slow reflex too.  
  
“Fuck I’m sorry! You alright?”  
  
“Yes, yes don’t worry”, I opened the bottle and drank, almost finishing the bottle.  
  
“I have another one if you need”.  
I nodded and finished the first bottle.  
  
I still felt groggy and noticed that my job had been clenching the whole time uncontrollably.   
  
“How long was I out?”, I looked over at Lance. He was sitting on the bed, a concerned expression on his face.  
  
“More or less one hour, it’s one thirty in the morning now. We’re still not closed”, so that explained why there was still music. I was relieved, the worst case would have been if I had slept through a whole day.  
  
“So what happened?” Lance asked.  
  
I took a deep breath. It was not easy saying that you, a trained cop, was dumb enough to get drugged.  
  
“I was drugged” I finally said. Lance eyes widened and his mouth opened.  
  
“Wha- How? Here? The fuck! How? Who did that?”  
  
“Hey hey, I’m fine now. Listen-” now, should I tell him the real reason of my visit? Maybe he knew some things about that L guy that I didn’t know. And he had a right to know what was going on in his bar after all.  
He seemed quite offended, and rightfully so, I imagined it wasn’t good for business if people started to drug your customers.  
  
“I’m currently investigating a new drug circulating around. It’s called Deluge, it’s close to MDMA but with enhanced effect. I was talking to this guy and somehow…”, somehow at some point when I wasn’t looking he spiked my drink. And I knew exactly when this happened.  
The flair bartending.  
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
So it must have been when the asshole slipped Deluge in my drink.  
  
“What guy?” asked Lance.  
  
“He was sitting alone, long silver hair, blue eyes, caucasian, thirties I’d say. He said people called him L”  
  
“Lotor?” Lance seemed surprised. And then not so much, “Oh yeah, I know him. Or more like he has been coming at least once a week for the past months. He was always nice but you know, he has this air around him, basically screaming “I’m untrustworthy!”, but nothing never happened so I didn’t keep an eye on him”  
  
My thought exactly. There was definitely something fishy about that guy. His overbearing confidence and snark remarks definitely set me off. How much of a fool was I.  
  
“You don’t know anything about him? Is Lotor his real name? What he does he do? Anything?”  
Lance shook his head.  
  
“No I’m sorry. He just ordered his drink and then drank it alone, some people came to him sometimes but that was it… You think he was selling drugs in the bar?”  
  
“We’re not sure about that… We suspect he new the inner circle of the drug ring and so we wanted to arrest him to get to them. But now… I don’t think he’ll come here again” I shook my head in dismay. All that for nothing.  
  
“Why? What exactly happened?”  
  
“He knew I was a cop. I don’t know how, but he knew. And he knew I was onto him, or that I was looking for someone linked to Deluge. So if he has an ounce of good sense he won’t be coming back.”  
I sighed and closed my eyes.  
  
“Will you get in trouble?” I could see that he was uneasy. But after all it wasn’t his fault some dickhead drug dealer had chosen his bar.  
  
“I don’t know, maybe…” I didn’t want to think about it now. That was another problem for another time.  
  
“Well, in any case, if you’re still not feeling well you can stay here. We’re in the upstair room. It’s not really used feel free to use it”  
  
As much as it was tempting, I knew I shouldn’t stay there. I had done enough damage to the investigation for the night. The sooner I could start an inquiry on this Lotor guy the best. The night team could surely do that for me.  
  
“No thank you, I don’t think I should stay here” I rose from the bed and noticed that I was already feeling better. Not completely but the water had helped.  
  
“Are you sure? Can you drive?”  
  
“Probably not, but I’ll walk, it’ll clear my head”.  
  
Lance rose as well and we made our way to the door.  
  
I thought of something just before I exited the room.  
  
“Give me your phone” I said, he gave me funny look but complied.  
  
I entered my number in it, saved it and hold out the phone for him.  
He grabbed it, but I didn’t let go. Lance frowned, looked down at his phone and back at me.  
  
“Just so you know, earlier… I don’t regret it. Well except for the drugged part. I don’t regret it”  
His smile could have pierced through the darkest days.  
  
“Yeah, me too” he simply said, smiling.  
  
We looked at each other for a beat, and after deciding after all, what I had to lose? I kissed him.  
It was a light kiss, just long enough for a breath, both our hands still on the phone.  
A soft, slow kiss.  
  
“And don’t burn this”, I said after breaking the kiss and finally letting go of his phone.  
  
I left the room and went down the stairs, leaving him smiling in the room.  
  
I made my way through the still packed bar and went outside.  
  
I took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air of the night on my face.  
  
  
Now, onto that Lotor bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes :
> 
> 1 : I know NOTHING about police work, as much as I read and watch police show I really don't know how this all work  
> 2 : I also know nothing about drugs. The closest I got to getting high was probably when I had cough syrup while little...  
> 3 : Don't do drugs kids, it's bad for you yadda yadda (especially hard drugs)... Be responsible. 
> 
> Also to my French reader;.. I am sorry for that one guy name.. you know the one;.... I don't know i just...
> 
> So there, what do you think? I actually now have a lots of idea about Lotor, who he is and what he does and everything. Maybe if I write more this I'll put him in but nothing is sure so.
> 
> My tumblr is [loverrboilance](http://loverrboilance.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk or something.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think?
> 
> Should I do more of Bartender Lance and Cop Keith?  
> Tell me! Maybe I'll write more about these two!
> 
> My tumblr is [levis-diddly-dong](http://levis-diddly-dong.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
